The use of remotely operated drone aircraft is becoming more widespread as the cost of these aircraft is decreasing and their technical capability is increasing, including extended flight time and carrying cameras. This widespread use includes use by the military, police, news agencies, other commercial businesses and private individuals.
While proper uses of remotely operated drone aircraft has been increasing, at the same time questionable uses of such remotely operated drone aircraft has been increasing. More specifically, such questionable use of drone aircraft has created invasion of privacy issues, especially when the drone aircraft are equipped with cameras. Individuals have experienced the unacceptable presence of camera equipped drone aircraft in private areas of their property and at windows of their houses and apartments. Laws and regulations have not been fully implemented governing when and where drone aircraft may properly be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a detector that can detect the presence of drone aircraft operating within an unacceptable distance from such a detector. The detector will warn an individual or individuals of the presence of a drone aircraft and permit them to take appropriate actions to preserve their privacy, or to take other proper actions.